User talk:Dudeman42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Punch-Out!! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Von Kaiser page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) My New page I made The Bruiser Brothers page so would you like to support this with extra help. Austin624fan (talk) 20:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Austin624fan Check it out Check out this http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/FanChar:_Austin624fan:_Little_Mac Gimme a Holla Thx man! Thank you for the warm welcome to the community! Seems like only a select few people are that nice these days. (Trolls, but whatever.) Re: Concerning "Images.jpg" That photo was found on http/www.dkvine.com I'm sorry Austin624fan (talk) 19:15, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Austin624fan Hi Dudeman! Just wanted to say hi and congrats on becoming an admin (Sorry if I'm late, I just think it's cool that you're an admin :P )! I just wanted to ask, do you think that this wiki should have Userboxes? I do! What do you think the Punch-Out!! Wiki should do to improve itself? Well, I don't want to waste your time, so I'll stop rambling for now! Happy editing, MoshiFreak04 (talk) 17:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yo! So, what did you cerebrate of my edit on Little Mac's page? Good or lamentable? Kpenpen (talk) 18:35, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin? (Reposted from my talk page, just in case you don't get notified.) Really? Well, this is unexpected! I'm willing to take you up that offer, though. Thanks for recognizing what I've done here. I'll be sure to continue keeping this wiki up to a higher standard of quality. Codefreak5 (talk) 22:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Troll Some troll came and messed this page up: Fly-Mo -Anonymous Sorry for not giving my name earlier, but to be honest, I don't know how that works. -Capt. Bacon thanks thank you for your nice post on my page!Cilic (talk) 16:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC)cilic DK and Mac Hey Dudeman42, about the Little Mac Smash Bros. thing, it's true! Check out any Punch-Out!! Wii videos of Little Mac facing DK on YouTube, and when Little Mac loses, look at the comments. Even they are thinking Donkey Kong is taking the Bruiser from the Bronx to Sm4sh. See for yourself! - SonicFan: It's a nice theory, but honestly, it doesn't make any sense in the context of the game's story. If Mac loses to DK, he still continues fighting in Last Stand until he retires. Otherwise, the final scene with Doc in the museum doesn't make any sense. Thanks for pointing out that people are talking about this, though. Dudeman42 (talk) 22:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Would it make sense if it was the 3rd loss? - Not really, since everything implies that Mac has retired, and not been kidnapped to a far-off dimension. And besides that, using this scene as proof of Mac's inclusion in Sm4sh would only work if it 'was' the third loss, and the fact that you can fight DK before then makes this a very piecemeal theory. I don't see any viability to it. Dudeman42 (talk) 01:31, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I created an Exhibition Mode article. What's your opinion on it? Dudeman42, sorry about the screw-ups I made on the Exhibition Mode page. I know I made many mistakes on it, and I will learn from these (too many examples). This was the first REAL article I ever made. The most I ever made beforehand was a blog. - SonictheHedgehogFan24 TurkPassenger (talk) 23:52, November 21, 2017 (UTC)Hi, there. Thank you for the notification I had. I remember playing Punch-Out's NES version. But at the same time, I watched the videos about Punch-Out (NES/SNES/Wii U). Can I make a fan-made character that represents Bald Bull's homecountry? Concerning the logo So, hi. I just wanted to say that I've made a new logo for the wiki, as the one that we already have is... well, not terrible but could be better (not saying that mine is much better, but still...). Since I'm new to this whole thing, and I imagine only the admins would be able to change that image, I'm asking you. Well I would put it here... but I have no idea how, so if you want to see it or whatever, you're gonna have to tell me how I do that. Thanks for your time. I know I write a lot, so sorry about that SuperCrazyCaleb (talk) 19:07, August 19, 2018 (UTC)SuperCrazyCaleb (I think that's how this works... XD)